


Sorta Stuck with You

by lamocantwrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Original Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Timers, hunk hasnt met his soulmate yet, neither has pidge, shaymallura is slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamocantwrito/pseuds/lamocantwrito
Summary: A klance soul mate timer auin which Keith's timer goes off just as he passes this moron who's stuck in a hammock.This moron is lance and apparently is his soulmate





	Sorta Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> for my friendo Rosedun3, who got stuck in a hammock with me and from that we invented this fic

01:08:12

That was the time left on Keith’s timer, only an hour left until he met his  _ soulmate. _

The sole person in the world for him, good lord he’s been dreaming about this moment ever since he was 6 and could understand why he had a timer on his wrist. The time has finally come and Keith can't be more excited, he won't ever admit it out loud but he’s a closet romantic. He’s been fantasizing what his soulmate would look like for the past 14 years.

Now keith knows he is the gayest fucker alive.

So he imagines his soulmate is the hottest dude alive, he’d be  _ perfect.  _ His lover would be smart, caring, logical, mature, just down right beautiful inside and out. 

Keith know’s he’s being unrealistic, but hey a guy can dream right?

He looks at his timer again, this time its at 1 hour and 23 seconds. Keith is so giddy right now, barely an hour now. Where will he meet him? Will it be romantic? Oh god, he could scream right now, so he does. It’s no big deal since he’s in his room and his face is smothered by a pillow. 

His room mate, Shiro, already found his soulmate. His name is Matt, they’ve known each other since middle school, those lucky ducks. The two are an interesting couple, to say the least. They’re like 2 peas in a pod, a very assholey pod. When Shatt (the couples name Keith gave them) isn’t displaying a disgustingly terrible amount of PDA, they’re causing some type of trouble. Once they replace Keith’s shampoo with pink hair dye, let’s just say the pink haired roomie was  _ not _ happy with them. But everything worked out in the end because Matt’s little sibling, Pidge, helped plan a good revenge prank on the pair later on. Needless to say, Shiro and Matt then started a prank war.

They’re two pieces of shit

But they’re pieces of shit that he loves, even when they mess with him.

Keith is shocked out of his thoughts when he hears the apartment door slam close. Shit. did Shatt get into a fight? They rarely ever fight, but when they do it’s like world war 3 is about to go down. Keith crawls out of his comfy bed and hesitantly goes to see what was wrong.

To his surprise and utter disgust he found Shiro and Matt groping each other on the wall. Keith is pretty sure he would rather watch someone eating horse shit than watching this. Okay, actually no. Keith shudders at the thought, _ fucking nasty _ . He clears his throat and tries not to let his lunch come up, he’s trying to let the two lovers know that yes, he is  _ still _ there. Alright, nifty, no response from them, he supposed the sound of exchanging saliva is too loud. He tries again, this time the pair look up at keith like 2 deer in a headlight. “Oh hey keith”, they both say,  then shiro and matt go back to whatever it was they were doing, as if nothing happened.

Keith made the smart choice and opted to not stay and be in the same building as that grope fest. Instead he absconds the fuck outta there to the city park. It’s a nice place, still too many people for his liking but it’s not like he can yell at everyone to leave (he already tried it… it sadly doesn’t work) He checks his timer again, how many times was that? Like the 3rd time he’s checked it in an hour? 

00:09:59

_ Holy shit!! _

Only 10 minutes left, Keith is lowkey, okay actually, he’s highkey freaking the fuck out. Shit, he should have changed or made himself look a little nicer. Meh whatever, it’s his soul mate, why should they care what he looks like at the moment. Keith supposes he has Shiro and Matt to thank for this, if it weren’t for their terrible yet great timing, he could still be in his room, dreaming about this soon to be moment.

He doesn’t realize it but he picked up his pace and is now basically running through the park, he’s not paying any attention to his surroundings and trips over his untied shoelace. Keith bends down and ties his shoes, easy enough right? Right, he continues to wake and has been walking for a while and starts to notice that it’s gotten a lot more, woodsier? (He’s pretty sure that's not a word)

He doesn’t mind it, Keith has just never seen this part of the park (or is it woods now?) before. He doesn’t stop walking when he hears a rustling in the trees up ahead of him, he assumes it was some type of woodland creature like a squirrel or bird. He walks for another couple yard when he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

It's a man, the man is stuck in a fucking  _ hammock _ . His arms and legs trapped in fabric of the hammock, the only thing sticking out was his face. And he was upside down,  staring at the ground. Who the fuck is this moron? And how the hell did he do this?

And that, is when his timer goes off.

_ No _

This cannot be his soulmate, he looks around to see if there’s anyone else because this obviously has to be a mistake. This idiot can  _ not  _ be the one keith has been dreaming about since his childhood. To his dismay, there is no one else there.

“Hey! Are you gonna help me or what?”, keith looked over at his so called “soulmate”. Stared him straight in his blues eyes and said, “no”

The man sputtered, he looked appalled and upset. He cried out a weak excuse, “but dude, you’re my soulmate!”

“No i’m not”, he wasn’t, keith refused to be attached to that shit head for the rest of his life. But apparently the hammock boy wouldn’t let it go. “Yeah you are, i heard your timer go off the same time mine did and there’s no one else here.” 

Nope, still not happening 

“You don’t know that, maybe my soulmate is that tree over there, since it seems to be smarter than you anyway”

The blue eyed man, looked offended but said nothing. After a long painfully awkward moment of silence, the other guy broke the ice, “dude can you please just help me”

Keith being the difficult and stubborn person he was said, “nope” and walked away. He ignored the angry spanish shouting from behind him and carried on. 

When keith got back to his apartment it was dark, Shiro and Matt were cuddling on the couch. Keith couldn’t help but feel a bit upset. This could have been him, he was supposed to find the love of his life an hour ago, not some asshole stuck between 2 trees. He pouted all the way to his room, ripped off his shoes and threw then at his wall. Then for the second time that day, he screamed into his pillow. After a good solid minute of screaming, keith laid there, just thinking. 

Somehow his thoughts went back to hammock boy (that’s his official name in keith’s head now), did he get out? Is he still stuck in the hammock? But it’s not like he cared or anything, keith was just uhh curious, yeah curious. 

Out of habit Keith checked his timer and to his surprise a new time was already counting down. Ugh, that mean he had to see hammock boy again, guess he can’t get out of this one. Keith stared at his timer as the seconds passing turned into minutes. He eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about who the man underneath the hammock really was.

About a week later, Keith was at an amusement park chilling with his friend Jerold (yes keith does have friends). His timer goes off again, he forgot that it reset and was waiting for the next time they met again.

So then that’s when he saw hammock boy once more, the familiar chestnut hair, blue eyes and goofy smile was plastered on his face was all Keith could see.And good god... he was stuck again. 

This time it was in a  _ trash can _

What, the, actual, fuck

How does one even get stuck in a trash can? And why would anyone even go in one? That’s just nasty as hell. If he thought being stuck in a hammock was bad, seeing his soulmate sitting in a trash can was even worse. That sealed the deal, no way in hell was Keith  _ ever _ going to “get with  _ that _ ”. He walked away from him again.

For a good 5 minutes keith managed to stay away, but then he found himself telling Jerold that he’d meet up with him later and heading back to the same garbage can where he last saw hammock boy.  _ What the hell was he doing? _ Part of keith is screaming at him saying, “no no no no, you don't want him” while the other part is like, “aww hell yes, go to your lover you gay fuck”. 

Keith can see the tan skin and flowing hair of his soulmate from where he stands. Why is he doing this? If he was smart, he would turn around right now and find Jerold again. But then again, Keith wasn't the smartest when is came to this type of stuff. So he trudged on, his eyes never leaving the figure in the trash can. 

“So what’s with you and getting stuck in the stupidest places?”, keith asked, trying to be nonchalant and cool.

The man in the can beamed at keith, and oh god he swore he was going to melt. It should be illegal to smile as brightly as hammock boy just did. His white teeth looked even whiter compared to his tan skin and his eyes, oh gosh his eyes, they just lit up at the sight of keith.

Keith’s pretty sure he has to rethink his entire life and all his choices now. 

“hey! It's you, the guy who’s soulmate is apparently a tree! Have you come to help me? Please tell me you’ve come to help me”

“No, i didn't”

He pouted, hammock boy pouted and keith was 98765% sure that he was going to die, but that was ok because he at least got to see an angel before he died. “Aww boo, you’re so mean to me! Why?!”, he was still pouting, damn him.

~~_ Because i like to see you pout _ ~~

“Because you’re annoying and how the fuck do you find yourself in these types of situations?”, his tone was demanding and accusatory. Keith wasn’t trying to seem like an asshole, he was  just curious and didn't know how to speak to people. His social skills were basically at a 0, he honestly has no idea how he and Jerold became friends. Keith wasn’t paying any attention to hammock boy as he explained himself, instead he was lost in his own thoughts and was a bit busy staring at those lips.

“Hello?! Mullet head, are you listening?”, the guy was waving his hand in front of keith’s face, desperately trying to get his attention.

“Mullet head?”, Keith questioned, slightly annoyed but for the most part amused.

“Yeah, you’ve got a mullet and i don't know your name. So you're mullet head in my mind.”

“Well in my mind your hammock boy”

Hammock boy laughed, and it sounded like a choir of angels.”hammock boy...hmm i like it! But just to let you know my name is actually Lance.” Hmm, lance huh? Keith liked it, it suited hammock boy. Though Keith liked that name, he wasn’t gonna completely stop calling Lance hammock boy in his mind and he was pretty sure if he told lance his name, he wouldn't stop calling keith mullet head. So it was a mutual thing.

“So, are you gonna tell me your name or what? Or should i just keep calling you mullet head?”, Lance’s tone was teasing, was he… flirting with keith? Logic told him yeah, he was flirting because he’s your soulmate, duh. But irrationality told keith he was just being friendly. He wasn’t really sure what to think. “Oh uh yeah, my name is keith”

“Keef?”

“No”

“Kif?”

“NO”

“Oh i know now, it's quesh”

“No, wtf dude”

“Haha i know  _ Keith _ , i was just messing with you”, there they were again, the angels singing. Lance’s face was covered with a goofy smile, 

Keith was ever so fucked

Eventually he helped Lance out of the trash can and his conversation with Lance came to a halt when Jerold found him, keith tried to hide is disappointment but both people could see right through it. Before Keith left, Lance made them exchange phone numbers. He typed his number in lance’s cool smartphone while Lance stared at Keith’s fucking flip phone. “Pfft, are you serious dude? Do you live in the 20th century?” 

He felt his face burn up and mumbled some not so nice words under his breath, then he snatched his phone up from Lance’s really soft hands. Keith said a curt, “good bye… hammock boy” and then left, with a confused Jerold right next to him. 

On his way home, Jerold would  _ not  _ shut up, question after question, he wouldn't stop talking about Lance. 

“So is he your soulmate? Why did you call him hammock boy? Why was he stuck in a trash can before? Are you gonna see him again? Do you like him?”

Keith tried his hardest to ignore the little interrogation Jerold had set up, but no matter how many times Shiro tells hi, “patience yields focus”, Keith loses it. “Yes, because reasons, he’s an idiot, maybe, i'm not telling you. Now please SHUT THE HELL UP”, he said the last part rather rudely and Jerold quickly shut up and seemed to shrink.

Keith sighed, “look i’m sorry dude, i just don't like questions and you're asking too many. So please just drop it?” He watched Jerold meekly nod his head, but didn't speak. The rest of the walk was in silence, which was fine by keith but he couldn’t get the nagging feeling out from the back of his mind that he scared Jerold and potentially ruined their friendship. 

After departing, Keith’s silent commute to his apartment room was interrupted by his phone ringing. Of fucking course, it was Lance calling. 

“Hey mullet head! Its me, hammock boy!”

“Ok uh hello, what do you want?”

“What makes you think i want anything?”, keith can basically hear Lance pouting

“Everyone wants something”   
“Wow keef, you're so deep. Well anyway you’re right, i was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to my sister’s baby shower in like a month.”

“If it’s in a month, why are you asking me now?”

“Because”

“That’s not a reason”

‘Yes it is”

“No it's not”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”’

“No”

“God dammit keith, will you just answer the fucking question?”, keith could hear the irritation in Lance’s voice. 

“Fine, sure whatever now good night”

Lance’s voice was soft and light now, “ok sweet, night keith, sleep well”, Keith swore he heard Lance say something else but brushed it off, it was probably the fatigue he was feeling.

~

A couple weeks have passed and keith ended up spending a lot of time with lance. Their timers permanently at 0 now, not that they really noticed. But whether it was taking a walk in the park, getting ice cream or just chilling in one of their apartments, they were usually together.

And usually bickering

The first time Keith was at Lance’s place his room mate, Hunk, introduced himself. He was a sturdy guy with a heart of gold. And the first thing he said to keith was, “lance doesn’t shut up about you, and your pretty eyes, your soft looking mullet, your hot bo-” Lance was quick to shut him down. 

Keith also found out it really is a small world after all. Apparently they shared a mutual friend, Allura. He wasn’t aware that Allura had multiple soulmates, so thus he was introduces to Nyma, an averagely tall woman with beautiful skin and a mischievous smile. Then he met the sweetheart, Shay, she was like the female version of hunk, both giant teddy bears full of pureness. (though of course neither of them were perfect but they’re both gentle souls)

His thoughts were disturbed by Lance basically shouting his name. Keith looked for where the cuban boy was, it took him a while but his eyes finally found lance’s tall figure stuck in a baby’s cradle. They were currently at Buy Buy Baby shopping for a gift for his sister and currently Keith is regretting his decision to have come with lance. 

“Keithhh, help me im stuck!”, Lance was pouting again, always pouting, always flaunting those lips of his. God it drove keith insane. 

“Dude! You were doing so good, you just broke the 2 week not stuck in anything streak. God i dont even want to know how you managed this one”

Keith walked circles around Lance, his legs dangling from the side of the cradle, his ass stuck on the bottom, his shirt creeping up every time Lance struggled, showing Keith more and more of Lance’s V. 

This was not good 

Lance was basically whining now, begging in fact, begging for keith to help him. And if this were a different situation, Keith would be eating this up, but nope. A grown ass man stuck in a baby cradle kinda ruins it. Finally after a couple minutes of just watching Lance struggle, Keith helps him out.

Surprisingly it was a lot harder to get Lance out than keith was expecting it to be. With his arms around Lance and the cradle rocking to the movement of the two keith said something incredibly stupid, “so i guess you could say i’m cradling you in my arms.”

Lance immediately stopped moving and just stared at keith. He kept staring  until keith was sure his face couldn’t get any redder. The two sat in silence for awhile until Lance’s laughter broke it, Keith found himself smiling and laughing along. At last, after a good 3 minutes the boys mellowed out and resumed unsticking Lance from the cradle. When Lance was finally free he said to keith, “alright mullet head, let’s extend this bonding moment and go to lunch. It can be our first official date, how bout it?”

At that moment, Keith’s legs gave out

~

The following 2 weeks have been so blissful, Lance and Keith officially became an “item” and honestly they were disgustingly adorable, even more than Shiro and Matt. The shower came and went, Lance’s family adored Keith, despite his social awkwardness. Keith felt a tug at his heart every time Lance spent any time with his little nephews and nieces, it was honestly such a pure thing to watch. 

After the shower, things got more serious between the two. They started having deep meaningful conversations, got to know eachother better. Like how Lance still has issues with english some times and struggles with his english courses. In return Keith shared his struggle with transitioning from korean to english, how people used to tease him for the war in his country. How nobody wanted him, so he was sent here, america. “But keith, i want you”

And that moment was when he knew, keith knew with his entire gay little heart that he loved Lance.

Weeks turned into months and soon it was 3 months, 3 wonderful months. Keith honestly has never been happier, not even when Shiro returned from Afghanistan, alive. It had been 3 months and neither of them had said i love you yet. Never knowing the right time or if the other loved them back (those idiots) Keith had a big plan to tell Lance that he loved him, it involved a hot air balloon and a candle light dinner afterwards. 

For a couple days he was acting really strange, jumpy and suspicious. He would text Hunk secretly to get his help into luring Lance to the hot air balloon place. One night Lance confronted him about it, asking, “keith? Are you cheating on me?” Keith was so taken back by the question he didn’t respond to it, so Lance took that silence as an opportunity to say more, “it’s ok if you are, i mean if they make you happier that’s all i want, for you to be happy. Besides I knew you’d eventually get sick of me, i mean everyone does.” Snot was coming out of Lance’s nose, tears streaming down his face, it was not a pretty sight.

Keith knew all about Lance’s insecurities, he was working so hard to try to get Lance to love himself. He made a vow to himself to never let anyone hurt his lance, ever. But here Lance was, heartbroken because of Keith, even though he didn’t mean any harm. 

He scooped Lance into his arms and whispered sweet words of praise and adoration into Lance’s ears until he his sobs trickled down to tiny hiccups and he was somewhat calm again. 

Keith explained to Lance his extravagant plan. 

Then Lance started crying all over again, “keith i'm so sorry, i'm such an idiot. You were doing all that for  _ me _ and here i am, falsely accusing you of cheating. God i don't deserve you, why are you even with me, i'm worthless.”

“Lance, you're  _ not  _ worthless. You hear me?, Lance weakly nodded into Keith’s neck, “ok good, now look at me”

Lance’s blue eyes locked with Keith’s purple ones. They stared at each other so intensely, each of them trying to communicate every emotion they had through this single minute of eye contact.

“I love you Lance”

Lance’s eyes lit up, a smile brighter than any star or sun was growing on Lance’s face. He threw himself into keith’s neck again and muttered, “i love you too keith”

Though this was not how he had it planned, Keith wouldn’t have this moment any other way. It was perfect, it was perfect because he had lance, he had the confirmation of their love. He guesses soulmate timers are right in the end. 

“Hey lance?”

“Yeah?”   
“Out of all the things you’ve been stuck in, i think this one is my favorite”

“Huh?”

“You’re stuck in my arms, and i never plan on letting you go”

Lance laughed breathlessly, “you’re so cheesy keef, but yeah, this is my favorite place too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i have a think for finishing fics at 1am, anyway i hope you all enjoyed this, i sure enjoyed writing this. Also sorry for the rushed and shitty ending, i just wanted to be done with this :)
> 
> Just a btw, i'm interested in finding a beta, if youre intrigued please message me through tumblr (lamo-is-to-blamo) or @ lamoistoblamo@gmail.com


End file.
